Rescue Days
by AsandCastle103
Summary: This is a sequel to High School Days. Some swearing. It has Lachie, Michelle, Vince, Heidi, Jordan, Chase, Dean and Lara. And some new characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to High School Days. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

**...**

"Morning boys and girl."Michelle said, walking up the stairs. "I take it you all remember Lara."

"Lara. Your back."Heidi exclaimed hugging her best friend.

"Yeah I'm back. Hey Jordan, Vince. Long time no see."Lara said, huggint them each. Lara had completely forgotten about Dean after she moved away at eighteen to London.

**20 mins later**

"Where are they? They are late."Vince said, pacing back and forth.

"We're here Vince."25-year-old Dean Gallagher said, walking through the Rescue doors with his younger brother in tow.

"Bout bloody time you two."Vince said, angered as he stomped up the stairs into the open planned office.

"Lara?"Dean questioned taking in the blonde hair.

"Dean." She said, spinning around in her chair, she stood up and ran over wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him.

"It's great to see you again." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How's your mum and dad?" she asked, letting him go.

"Dad's good. Mum died from Huntington's Disease a few years ago."he replied, logging onto his computer.

"I'm so sorry Dean." Lara said, hugging him again.

"It's fine." he replied, smiling at her.

"Ewww. Get a room you two."Eighteen year old Chase moaned, walking past them.

"Shut up Chase."Dean said, getting angry with his attitude.

"What!" Exclaimed, standing him in front of him.

"It's not my fault your suspended from school, for like the hundredth time this year. It's not my fault that Dad left you on my doorstep!"Dean yelled, frightening Lara, as she had never heard him raise his voice before.

"I didn't ask for Dad to dump me on your doorstep!" Chase yelled back from the kitchen, he picked up a glass cup and threw it at his brother. Only it missed and got Lara instead.

"You bloody idiot."Dean yelled, walking over to Lara and looking at the shard of glass in her arm.

"You're going to need stitches. Dean take her to hospital."Vince ordered, throwing Chase a dirty look.

**RPA hospital**

"Dean. Seriously I'm going to be fine."Lara said, as Dean helped her into the patrol.

"Yeah well. Let's get you home." He said, turning the key in the ignition.

"Thanks. But I can look after myself." she said, leaning back into her seat.

"Yeah right. I'm telling Vince that I'm taking the rest of the day off." Dean said, as they pulled up behind Lara's car.

"OK!" She said, getting out of the car.

**Lara's house**

"Like I said, I can look after myself." She said, settling into her couch.

"Remember the time you split your head open in grade 9?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I remember. That was funny." she said, laughing a little.

"Not it wasn't. You were out cold till we got to the hospital."Dean said, poking her in the ribs.

"You always used to do that when we were dating." she sai quietly leaning into him.

"Yeah. It was fun." Dean replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Mm." she replied.

"Is there anyway we can go back to what we had?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah. I think we can go back to to what we had." she replied, smiling up at him.

"Good." he replied, kissing her throughly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lara rolled over and into Dean's side.

"Morning."he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Morning."she replied, looking up at him.

"Happy Birthday." he whispered.

"You remembered." she said, as they got out of bed.

"Of course I remembere you goose." he laughed, kissing her on the head.

**20 mins later**

"Hurry up Dean!"Lara yelled from their living room.

"I'm coming."he replied, as they walked out the door.

**At HQ**

"Why the hell is Jake Hudson's car here!"Dean mused.

"Who?" Lara asked, as they walked through HQ doors together.

"One of the firies."Dean replied, as they reached the open planned office.

"Gallagher, bout time you showed up."Jake said, slapping Dean on the back.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I had to go by your schedule."Dean replied, sitting down next to Lara.

"Hi. My name's Jake Hudson."Jake said, extending his hand.

"Lara Knight." Lara said, following through with the skae.

"Hey Hudson. You keep away from my girl."Dean said, pushing Jake away from Lara.

"Wait your going out with her? She is way too hot for you mate."Jake exclaimed, laughing.

"Uhh. Hello. Still in the room here."Lara said, sitting down in one of the office chairs and turning on her computer.

"Well you shouldn't be going out with this idiot. You should be going out with someone like me."Jake said, winking at her.

"Oi Hudson. Back off."Jordan said, getting in his face.

"What, you're protecting her as well."Jake said, towering over him. But Jordan didn't back off.

"You do realize that you are talking about my best friend who is like a little sister to me."Jordan said pushing Jake.

"You know this idiot?"Jake asked, looking towards Lara.

"Yeap. Best mate since high school. So I would back off if I were you."Lara said, wrapping her arms around Dean.

"Whatever. See you morons later."Jake said. And with that last word said he turned on his heel and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day**

"Morning boys and girls. Right I want to introduce you to the newest member of Rescue. Her name is Charlotte Walsh." Vince said, as young blonde came up the stairs. "And here she is."

"Hi. Everyone calls me Charlie." She said in a quiet voice.

"Hi Charlie. I'm Jordan; this is my wife Heidi, best friend Chase. Chase's brothers Dean and Lachie. And Dean's girlfriend Lara." Jordan said, pointing to each member on the team.

"Hmm. Nice name." A voice came from behind Charlie.

"Who's that?" she asked Lara.

"That is Jake Hudson. He is a complete moron. He will try hitting on you. Trust me." Lara replied, smiling at the girl.

"What do you want Hudson?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm around Lara's waist.

"Nothing. Wanted to know who the new rookie is." Jake replied smiling at Charlie.

"Yeah well. She ain't interested in you." Lara piped up.

"Really?" he asked raising his eyebrows at Lara.

"Yeah she has a point. I'm not interested in you." Charlie said smiling at Lachie.

"Well. I'll keep trying. Here is my number at the stations and on the back is my personal number." Jake said, smiling down at her.

"Hey Charlie. Pass me the card please." Lara said.

"Sure." Charlie replied, handing the card over.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jake asked, his smile fading from his face.

"This." Lara said, ripping the card into tiny little pieces and throwing it in his face.

**1 hour later-downstairs.**

"So Charlie. I was wondering would you like-"Lachie started before Chase cut him off.

"Hey Charlie. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Chase asked, smirking towards Lachie who was about ready to rip Chases head off.

"No thanks Chase. I'm not interested." Charlie responded before turning on her heel and sauntering off upstairs.

"What was that about Chase? You could tell I was going to ask her." Lachie yelled.

"What. I like her so I stepped in first before you did." Chase replied smugly.

"Yeah well. Keep away from her." Lachie said, as he went upstairs into the open planned office.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked as Lachie stormed past.

"Nothing." He replied, sitting down at his desk.

"Ok then. Grab Chase and head out to the Blue Mountains. Jordan, Heidi, Michelle and Charlie will meet you there." Dean said, handing the map to Lachie.

"Why Chase? Why can't I take Lara, or Vince or even you?" Lachie said, snatching the map out of Dean's grip.

"Because Lara and I are staying behind to do the inventory." Dean replied, pushing his brother down the stairs.

"Come Chase. Get in." Lachie said, slamming the door.

"Where are we going? And why aren't Dean and Lara coming with us?" Chase asked, as he hopped in the passenger side.

"The Blue Mountains. And they aren't coming with us because they are doing inventory." Lachie responded.

"Ok then. But I want to be teamed with Charlie." Chase said, as they got out of the patrol.

"Right. Heidi and I are team Alpha. Lachie and Charlie you will make up team Delta. Chase you can stay here and man the command tent with Michelle." Jordan said, handing out the co-ordinates to team Delta.

**Back at HQ**

"Dean Lara. How are we doing?" Vince asked, as he walked downstairs to check on the inventory.

"Yeah. We're doing well." Dean replied, hopping off the table he and Lara were sitting on.

"When will they be back?" Lara asked, hopping off the table as well.

"Whenever they find those two missing teenagers I suppose. What's up with Lachie and Chase?" Vince asked, changing the subject.

"Ok. Lachie likes Charlie. Chase likes Charlie. Lachie was about to ask her out to dinner, however Chase cut in and asked her out instead. She said no. Lachie got angry and came up the stairs in a huff." Lara said all at once.

Dean and Vince stood there staring at her.

"How did you know all that?" Dean asked.

"Well. It is called gossip. Heidi and I talked. She saw the whole thing." Lara said, looking at her nails.

"Nice job with the gossiping." Vince said as he answered the phone.

"Right you two. We have a hand stuck in the garbage disposal." Vince said, giving them the address.

"Nice. I bet it is some idiot trying to get his drugs." Dean said, as they climbed into the patrol.

You know you are probably right." Lara said, as they turned into the street.

"Yeah. Hello. This is Rescue." Dean called, as the door swung open.

"Hi." Dean said, recognizing the woman.

"Dean. Long-time no see." Zoe said, blushing a little.

"Zoe. This is Lara my team partner and best friend. Lara this is Zoe. My ex." Dean said making quick introductions.

"Hi." Lara said, walking past and into the kitchen.

"What were you doing mate?" Dean asked as he assessed the situation.

"Well. I was trying to get Zoe's birthday present when all of a sudden my hand got stuck." Brad explained.

"Right then. Lara can you try and dismantle the garbage disposal then we will go from there."

**3 mins later**

"Ok. You're good to go." Lara announced, coming out from under the sink.

"If there is a hand in there. I call first dibs." Brad said, trying to make a joke out of it.

Zoe laughed.

"I think you will find that your hand is still attached." Lara said, not finding it funny.

"Ok. On the count of three. One, two-" Dean started.

"You right?" Zoe asked, noting how Lara looked very pale.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied.

"Three." Dean continued, pulling Brad's hand free.

"Thanks." Brad said, as they left.

**At HQ**

"Lara. Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeap. All good. No wait." Lara said, covering her mouth and running towards the toilets.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lara. Are you sure you're going to be okay to continue working today?" Vince asked.

"Yeah. I'll be alright. I think it was something I ate." She replied.

"OK. Well I don't want you going out into the field until you know what I wrong." Vince said before turning back to stare at his paperwork.

**Downstairs.**

"So Charlie. Before I got rudely interrupted. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." Lachie asked as they packed up the gear.

"She isn't interested in us Gallagher brothers." Chase called, as he watched the pair.

"The only Gallagher brother I'm not interested in is you Chase. Now back to your question Lachie. I would love to go to dinner with you." Charlie said, before throwing Chase a glare.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7.30." Lachie said.

"Sure. I'll be ready." She replied before heading upstairs to do her paperwork.

**Upstairs.**

"Come on Lara. I'm taking you to the doctor." Dean said grabbing his car keys.

"Fine." She before storming off downstairs.

"Good Luck." Heidi said

"Thanks." Dean replied, before heading off towards the patrols.

**At the doctor surgery**

"Dean. I'm going to be fine." Lara said as they waited for the doctor to call her name.

"Yeah well ." Dean said, grabbing onto her hand.

"Lara Knight." A nurse called.

Dean and Lara both stood and followed the nurse into the treatment room.

"Lara. My name is Jessica Fischer." Jessica said.

"Hi." Lara replied.

"Now is there a possibility that you could be pregnant?" the doctor asked checking over Lara's file.

"No. At least I don't think so." Lara said, glancing over towards Dean.

"Well. I like to make sure first." She replied, before pulling in an ultrasound machine. "Ok. Can I get you to lift your top a little. This gel will be a little cold to start with because you aren't used to it."

"Ok." Lara said, glancing over towards Dean. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

**25 mins later**

"Lara. We're going to be parents." Dean said, for the 100th time since they left the doctor's office.

"Yeah I know." She replied, looking over at him.

"We have to tell them." Dean said, wrapping his arm around Lara.

"Yeah I know. You tell the boys and I will tell the girls." Lara said, as she walked up to the three girls and dragged them off.

"Lara. What is going on?" Charlie asked as they stood in the shower room.

"I've just found out why I have been so sick." Lara said.

"What. Tell me." Heidi said. Nearly jumping out of her skin.

"We're having a baby." Lara said. As all the girls squealed and hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gallagher household**

"Hey. So how did the boys take it?" Lara asked as they snuggled on the couch.

"Yeah. They took it really well. Lachie and Chase said that they were too young to be uncles." Dean replied, kissing her forehead.

"Of course they would." Lara laughed.

**Next day**

"Morning Dean, Lara. I hope you're not going to throw up all over us today." Vince said.

"Nope." Lara replied, as she logged into her computer.

"Good." Vince said answering the phone.

"Right. Dean and Lara. We have a kids tuck in a tree. Of you go." Vince said smirking.

**Downstairs**

"Why us." Lara said as she got into the passenger side.

"So you can practice when you have to get your kid out of a tree one day." Vince said scaring Lara.

"Gee. Thanks Vince." Lara muttered.

**At the scene**

"Please help. Are you Rescue?" A woman cried as she ran up to them.

"Yeah. What's happened?" Lara asked, as the woman dragged them over.

"My daughter was climbing the tree when she got stuck on the branch." The woman said looking up.

"Right. How old is she?" Dean asked as Lara harnessed up.

"Six." The woman said, watching their every move.

"Right. Dean. I'm going up." Lara said, tightening the rope.

"Yeap." Dean replied, as he watched her climb up the tree to the branch the little girl was perched on.

"Hi sweetie. My name's Lara. How you doing?" Lara said, as she wrapped the extra harness around the little girl.

"I'm scared. I want to get down." The little girl said before bursting into tears.

"It's okay honey. What's your name?" Lara asked, wiping the little girl's tears away.

"Lila." Lila said smiling up at Lara.

"Very pretty name. Come on." Lara said, as she hopped onto the next branch below.

"It's ok. Just reach down into her arms." Dean called.

"That's it. One more time then you can go to your mummy." Lara said, hopping down onto the ground.

Once again the little girl jumped into Lara's arms.

"Lila. You're safe." The woman said hugging her daughter as Lara removed the harness from her.

"Thank you." Lila said, before running off to play with her friends.

**Back at HQ**

"So how did the kid in the tree go?" Chase asked.

"It went fine." Lara snapped.

"What's wrong with her?" Chase asked.

"Hormones." Dean replied laughing.

"Right." Chase said, following his brother upstairs.

**Later that day**

"Hey Lachie. Thanks for last night." Charlie said, as they washed the patrols.

"No problem." Lachie responded smiling at her.

"I was thinking. If you weren't busy tonight. Would you like to come over mine and have a few drinks and a movie?" Charlie asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." Lachie replied, hugging her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Charlie's house**

"Hi." She said as she answered the door.

"Hey." Lachie said, as he wiped his feet on the doorstep.

"Come on in." Charlie said as she moved so he could get through.

"Nice home." He commented as he stepped in her home.

"Thanks. Take a seat." Charlie said as she walked through to her kitchen.

**At the Gallagher household**

"DEAN!" Chase yelled.

"Shhh will ya. Lara is asleep on the couch." Dean said coming out of the kitchen.

"Sorry. I'm going out with the boys for a while. I'll be back later or even tomorrow. "Chase said, walking to the door.

"Yeah ok. Well when you come in. Don't wake Lara cause she will be a bear if you do." Dean said as Chase left.

Dean walked over to the couch and picked Lara up and took her to their bedroom.

**At the Zwitkowski's house**

"Kyra, Dylan. Time for dinner! "Heidi called just as her husband stumbled in the door out of the rain.

"Sorry I'm late."Jordan said, as the twins came running up to him.

"DADDY!" Kyra yelled as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Have you been good for mummy today?" he asked as he put Kyra on her chair at the table.

"Yes." Dylan said taking his seat next to his twin sister.

"Hey. Chase called and he said he will be over at 8.30." Heidi said relaying the message as she gave the twins their dinner.

"Okay." Jordan said, kissing her on the forehead.

**Next morning**

"DEAN!" Chase slurred as he stumbled through the door.

"Chase. Go to bed." Lara said from the kitchen.

"Okay." He said walking and banging into the walls on the way down the hall to his bedroom.

"Idiot." Lara muttered.

"Morning." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. Chase is home I just sent him to bed." Lara said turning around to face Dean.

"Good." He replied kissing her.

"Yeah. He won't be working today. Neither will Jordan." Lara said, grabbing her tea and ducking under Dean's arm.

**At HQ**

"Deano. Where's Chasie boy?" Lachie asked walking through the doors with Charlie.

"Went out drinking last night with Jordan. Didn't come home till this morning. Drunk as a rabbit." Lara said laughing.

"Well that answers my question." Lachie said laughing.

"Deano, Lara, Charlie Lachie. My office please." Michelle called.

"What have you done?" Charlie and Lara asked the boys.

"What do you mean what have we done? What have you done?" The boys retorted.

"Ok. You guys haven't done anything wrong." Michelle said stopping the bickering.

"Ok then. What have you done?" they all said at once looking up at her.

"Nothing. However you will all be doing a training weekend next weekend." Michelle said.

They all groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**4 months later**

"CHASE! Wake up!" Lachie yelled form the kitchen of the shared apartment.

"Yeah I'm coming." Chase called back.

"Good. Because Charlie will be here soon." Lachie said as Chas came into the kitchen.

"You go right ahead. I'll get Dean and Lara to pick me up." Chase said.

"Well one that is a no go. Lara can't pick you up and neither can Dean. Because Dean is painting the nursery and Lara is already at work. Number two. What is your problem with me dating Charlie?" Lachie said, getting angry.

"Look mate, she is way out of your league and so in my league." Chase said smugly.

"You take that back." Lachie growled.

"No." Chase said.

"Oh look. Charlie is here. Come on or we will be late and I will blame it on you." Chase said opening the front door and walking out it.

**At HQ**

"Morning all." Lara said walking through HQ doors.

"Morning. Where's Dean?" Vince asked.

"At home painting the nursery with Heidi." Lara replied, sitting down at her desk.

"Hmm, ok. Well in two months you won't be going out into the field. I hope you know that." Vince said, looking down at her.

"Yeah I know. That sucks." She muttered.

"Sorry. Didn't quite here that." Vince said, returning to his desk.

"Nothing." Lara replied logging into her computer.

**At the Gallagher household**

_Later that day!_

"Heidi. Can you continue the painting, while I answer the phone?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sure." Heidi said.

"Hey Vince. What? Yeah I'll be there right away. Ok see you soon." Dean said. Heidi was standing in the doorway and heard the entire conversation.

"What's happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Lara is in hospital." Dean replied. "You come?"

"Yeah I'm coming. I hope she is okay." Heidi said as they sped down the street.

**RPA hospital**

"Vince. Where is she?" Dean asked once they got off the elevator.

"Dean. Calm down. She's going to be fine. "Vince said trying to calm Dean down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were out on a job. Drunken idiots everywhere. Lara and Chase were dealing with one, when all of sudden he got angry and punched the nearest thing. This happened to be Lara. She fell backwards and fell down some rocks." Vince said.

"WHAT! Is they baby ok?" he asked.

"Yes. Both mum and bub are doing fine." He replied. "You can go in."

"Good." Dean replied, running through to her room.

"Hey." She said, looking up from the bed.

"Hey. You ok?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. I can go home in a few hours." She replied, looking up at him.

"Good." He replied, getting in behind her and laid her on his chest as she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_2 months later_

**Gallagher household**

"Chase! Wake up!" Lara yelled as she walked into his room.

"Geez someone is in a mood this morning." Chase mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah well that happens when you're six months pregnant." Lara said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Morning. Grumpy pants here woke me up." Chase pouted.

"What are you smirking about?" Lara asked grabbing her toast.

"Nothing." Dean said wrapping his arms around her.

"Right. I'm going to leave before you go sappy on me." Chase said grabbing his car keys/

"Bye." They both called as he walked out the door.

**At HQ**

"Morning Lara." Vince called as they walked up the stairs slowly.

"Yeah morning Vince. You don't need to say it because I already know. Maternity leave." Lara said easing herself down into her chair.

"Correct Deano, Lachie wants you to pick him up from the slammer." Vince said as Dean rolled his eyes and left.

**20 mins later**

"What have you done?" Lara asked looking up as Lachie came up the stairs.

"Got into a fight with some kid." Lachie said as he logged into his computer.

"Yeah that was smart." Lara said punching his arm playfully.

"Look Lara. Just shut up." Lachie yelled walking out the door.

"Oi. Don't you dare speak to her like that." Vince said pulling him up. "She was bloody joking okay. Drop it and get back up there. You're on desk duty till further notice."

"Fine." He replied, stomping back upstairs and sitting at his desk again.

Lara stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Vince asked watching her stop on the second step.

"Downstairs to talk to the others." Lara replied, continuing on her way.

**Downstairs**

"Lara. What are you doing down here?" Dean asked as she pulled up a chair.

"Got bored upstairs." Lara replied shortly as she looked at her nails.

"Right. Vince scared you off with too much paperwork probably." Jordan said smirking.

"Shut up." Lara said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**2 months later**

"Chase! Get up!" Lara yelled from the kitchen where she was leaning against the counter waiting for Dean.

"He still isn't up. We leave for work in 20." Dean said hugging Lara.

"Yeah I know." She said her voice muffled by Dean's shirt.

"God you two. Get a room." Chase complained as he came out of his bedroom.

"Oh. Grow up." Dean said as he grabbed the car keys as they walked out the door.

**HQ**

"Well still. Does it have to been in the kitchen?" he asked as the climbed out of the car.

"My house. My rules." Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Lara's waist.

"Ugh. And at work." Chase moaned as they climbed the stairs slowly for Lara.

"Ok. If you are going to complain this much. Go live with Lachie again." Lara snapped.

"Make me." Chase said.

"Do you wanna go there?" Lara asked threating.

"No." Chase said as he backed off.

"Didn't think so." She replied, logging into her computer.

"Look Chasie boy. Don't mess with woman and their hormones. Trust me on this one." Vince said patting Chase on the back.

"Yeah. Gotcha." Chase said as he sat down at his computer and logged on to start on the paperwork from yesterday.

"Vince. I do hope you realize—" Lara started before Vince cut her off.

"That you are on maternity leave. Yes I know." Vince said.

"Yeah I know that already. Chase isn't grasping the concept that I'm not going anywhere." Lara said as she turned to face Vince.

"She has a point." Dean said turning around.

"Has some getting used to." Lara said as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"True." Dean said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"You ok?" Lara asked as Dean put his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Chase has to use to having you and the baby around." Dean said as Lara turned in his arms and put her head in the crook of his neck.

"Ok. First home and now work." Chase mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Listen up Chase. You need to grow up. And get used to having me and this baby around. Because we ain't going nowhere." Lara said.

"Whatever." Chase said.

"You can lose the attitude as well." Dean said as Chase walked out of the kitchen towards his desk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Later that day**

"Hey Charlie." Lara said as she came down the stairs to her locker.

"Hey. I saw Chase near your locker earlier. Not sure why." Charlie said.

"Ok, thanks." Lara replied, opening up her locker cautiously.

Lara screamed when about 50 fake rubber spiders barrelled out of her locker.

"LARA!" Vince yelled as he ran down the stairs with Dean hot on his heels.

"You okay?" Dean asked as Vince inspected her locker.

"I went to get some aspirin out of my locker for a headache. I was talking to Charlie and she said that Chase was near my locker earlier." Lara said as Dean helped her stand up.

"Right. Where is he?" Vince said looking around the stationhouse for him.

"He left with Jordan to go get kebabs like they always do at lunch." Heidi said walking through the stationhouse doors.

"Thanks Heidi Ho." Vince said getting into his 4WD to go an hunt them down.

"What did Chase do to you Lara? You look like you have seen a ghost." Heidi said as they walked up the stairs together.

"This." She said as she threw a rubber spider at Heidi.

"Oh. He is trying to get rid of you." Heidi said as they all sat down together.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Lara asked as Dean walked over to the kitchen.

"Because he tried to do that to the twins and I when Jordan and I got married." Heidi said as Dean walked back over to them with three glasses of water.

"Thanks. Really, I've already told him he has to grow up." Lara said taking a sip of water.

Just then Vince came up the stairs with Chase in tow.

"Michelle's office. NOW!" Vince yelled, Chase through Lara a dirty look.

"Don't look at her like that. Get in here." Michelle said closing the door and the blinds.

**That evening-Gallagher household**

"Chase. Dinner." Dean said as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Not hungry." He yelled.

Dean opened the door and walked into his messy room. "Don't yell. Get out there and eat."

"Why can't I yell? Is Lara asleep on the couch again?" Chase asked as they walked out into the living room.

"Yes. Now shut up and eat your dinner. And don't wake Lara." Dean said as he sat down across from Chase.

"I'm awake." She said as she got up of the lounge and walked into the dining room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next day**

"Dean. Where is Lara?" Chase asked grumpily as they made their way into HQ.

"She's already here." Dean replied as stormed up the stairs.

"Hey." Lara said walking over to Dean.

"Hey." He replied leaning down and kissing her.

"Ok you two that's enough. We have a search to complete out in the Blue Mountains. I will meet you there. Move." Vince said as the team except Lara, Charlie and Michelle made their way down to the patrols and sped out of the garage.

"Looks like it is just the two of us." Michelle said as she joined Lara at the window.

"Yeap. Now I need to get some revenge on Chase. He should know not to mess with me." Lara mumbled as she walked downstairs.

**Later that day**

"Hey. How was your day?" Dean asked as he saw Lara downstairs chatting with Charlie.

"Good." Lara replied hugging him.

"Ok. What is with this smile on both of your faces?" Dean asked warily.

"5, 4, 3..." The girls started the count down.

"LARA!" Chase screamed as he came out of the locker room covered in talcum powder.

"That is why we both have smiles on our face. Mine is for the rubber spiders and Charlie's is for him hitting on her when she clearly stated that she wasn't interested in him." Lara laughed as she leaned against Dean's chest.

"She got you good didn't she Chasie." Vince said laughing as he saw the talcum powder covered Chase.

"Yeah well—"Chase started before he was cut off by Dean.

"Don't you dare say she shouldn't be here?" Dean said as he started walking towards Chase.

"Well. She left you at 18 to go live in London. And then she just waltzed back into our lives and you fall for her all over again." Chase yelled.

"So what. She had a great job over there. She gave it up to come over here again and take up her dream job." Dean yelled back before storming out.

"Dean wait." Lara yelled running after him.

**Later that evening-Gallagher Household**

"Lara. I'm home." Dean called as he dropped his keys onto the bench.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lara yelled as she came running out of their bedroom crying.

"Hey. Calm down. I went to visit Dad." Dean said embracing her.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" she asked as they sat on the couch.

"The battery went dead." Dean replied smoothing back her hair.

"Don't do that again." Lara mumbled sleepily.

"I won't. I promise." Dean replied as he picked her up and carried her towards their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gallagher household**

"Chase. Where's Dean?" Lara yelled out in pain.

"At work. Why?" he asked walking into the kitchen to see Lara doubled over in pain.

"Because I need to get to the hospital." Lara said through gritted teeth.

"Okay. Come on let me help you out to the car." Chase said grabbing a bag and throwing in Lara's clothes and some baby clothes from the nursery.

"Thanks." She said as the contraction passed.

"Yeah Dean. It's me Chase. Look meet us at the hospital. Don't ask me why you idiot. Your fiancée is in labour you moron." Chase said as he turned into the parking lot.

"Can we just sit here for a minute." Lara said as another contraction wracked her body.

"Sure." Chase said timing it.

"Thanks." She said as they got out of the car after it had passed.

"Dean is on his way." Chase said reading the text he just received. "And the rest of the team is right behind him."

"Great." She said as they made their way up to the maternity ward, where the nurses settled Lara into a room while Chase waited outside for the others.

**20 mins later**

"Hurry up Dean." Chase yelled as Dean went running into the room Lara was staying in just in time to see his daughter be born.

"Congratulations Lara and Dean, you both have a healthy baby girl." The doctor announced handing the little bundle of pink blankets over to Lara.

"She looks just like her mother." Dean said kissing her forehead.

"Hey guys. We heard that you had a little girl." Michelle said as they crowded around the hospital bed.

"Yeah." Lara said looking down at her daughter.

"What's her name?" Heidi asked.

"We haven't picked a name yet." Dean said looking down at her.

"What about Sienna?" Jordan asked as Lachie passed the infant to him.

"Sienna Rose Gallagher. It has a nice ring to it." Lara said as she filled out the paperwork.


End file.
